I Can't
by MagickBeing
Summary: [Oneshot.] ' Why are you making this so difficult? ' ' Why are you pretending it isn't? ' [Slash.] [Pure Angst.]


**Disclaimer: **Oh, come on..

**I Can't**

"Where are you going?"

He turned, his cloak hood falling to rest on his shoulders, "I'm leaving."

"No." The disbelief was apparent in his voice.

"N-n-no.. why are you doing this?"

Silver eyes meant green. Draco's face was shadowed, hollow, and golden-white hair falling above his eyes only enchanced his dark beauty. A sneer was present on his face and with each word he uttered, the dark haired boy felt a piece of himself die.

"Because I can."

Harry stared at him dumbfounded, "I love you."

Draco's eyes flickered in the dimly lit corridor, "No, you only thought you did."

"What I'm feeling can't just be in my mind," murmured Harry, stepping closer to Draco. "It's in my heart. It has to be."

Draco smirked and in one quick movement the sleeve of his robes was rolled up over his shoulder, bearing the fate he sacrificed himself to. Harry stared in silence at the mark that scarred Draco's pale skin.

"No," he whispered, more to himself then to the Slytherin.

"You don't know me, Harry," Draco murmured, "you don't want to."

Harry stared at the mark, his eyes glazed as if he weren't staring at it at all, but instead past it.

His gaze travled to Draco's face and he found himself whispering, "Yes I do."

Tugging his sleeve down, Draco scoffed, "You shouldn't."

Harry swallowed thickly, "I've never been one for rules."

Draco grimly shook his head, his smirk vanishing. In a strained whisper he said, "Forget about me, Harry."

"I can't."

His jaw set, Draco lowered his voice, "You have to."

Harry feigned a smile, "When have I listened to you?"

Draco looked at him sadly, his gaze sweeping across his face, "Why are you making this so difficult?"

Harry looked right back, and for a moment his eyes were passionate again, instead of the dead, glazed look they had contained for these past weeks, "Why are you pretending it isn't?"

Draco nodded again, withdrawing his wand from his robes. Harry's sight traveled from Draco's eyes to his wand, staring at it with a dazed expression. He toyed with it idly between his forefinger and thumb, the polished texture glinting in the night.

"I can make you forget."

No reply came.

Slowly, he raised his arm, pointing it at Harry's chest. Harry's eyes traveled with it and flickered to his face, "You can't."

"I can," said Draco simply.

Harry furrowed his brows again, stepping forward. His tone was exasperated, and his face pained, "Don't pretend that I'm something that just _happened _to you, Draco."

Draco callously lifted an eyebrow, "That's just it, Harry. That's what you are."

Harry's voice grew husky, tears leaving glittering trails down his cheeks, "Don't say that."

Draco's wand didn't waver.

"Already did."

"I love you."

"You can't. You love the idea of me, maybe," murmurred Draco, "the idea of us-- but that's it."

Harry shook his head, dark tresses falling in his eyes, "No."

"Yes," hissed Draco, his voice growing louder. "You don't love me Harry. You _think _you love who I was. You can't possibly love who I've become"

Harry lowered his head, staring at the stone floor beneath him and trying to blink away the tears. His glasses caught the flamelight of the torches, making them glow like beacons in the night, and Draco cleared his throat, drawing his hood around his head.

"It hurts," whispered Harry.

"I can take the pain away, Harry."

Slowly, Harry nodded, looking up at his masked lover.

"I won't remember, will I?"

"No. You won't," said Draco in a clear whisper. "Come here."

Harry nodded again, taking the last step forward to Draco, past his wand. His eyes looked hollow in the shadows, and Draco couldn't stop the ache that throbbed gently in his heart. He could still see the path Harry's tears had taken down his face.

Draco said nothing as Harry reached up and pulled down his hood, looking silently into his eyes. A small smile flickered across his lips and he moved closer, pressing his lips against Draco's own. The kiss was soft and pleading. Draco pulled away.

Harry's arm came to rest on Draco's left shoulder, and his breath hitched slightly as he realized what he was through the cloth.

His voice was sad.

"Are you sorry?"

"I can't be."

Another smile flickered across his face, "Figured that."

Harry leaned in to press another kiss to Draco's face, and Draco accepted this time. Harry's lips, while soft against his own, were chapped and tasted of salt.

Draco smiled slightly in the kiss before Harry pulled away. Harry held Draco's gaze for a moment before he leaned forward, and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Slowly, Draco's arms snaked around his waist and he smiled sadly as Harry's hair brushed his chin.

"Promise me something, Draco," murmured Harry into Draco's cloak.

"Yes?"

"Promise me everything will be alright."

Draco closed his eyes, resting his head against Harry's.

"I can't."

And with that, Draco raised his wand again, pointing it at Harry's temple.

* * *

The next morning, when Harry awoke alone on the cold stone floors of the dungeon corridor, he remembered nothing. Later that day, knews traveled of Draco's disappearance, rumors carrying that he had joined the Dark Lord. When these suspicions came to Harry, he felt an ache near his heart.

But he didn't know why.


End file.
